DAISUKE MOISHE
Daisuke is a young boy 16 years who had a problem in his previous school, demons attacked there so some students were killed, Daisuke and his two friends together to school hidegashi and hinami, 3 decided to escape from school and just appear all daisuke demons to attack and their fellow daisuke an unexpected reaction releases a flash of light in his hands so the peers at such faint light, the demons flee in terror because that light pensadon not so, then spent a week Since becoming that event, Daisuke moved from his old school without saying goodbye, his father Cristian Moishe not let him go because he knew his power (daisuke not know their true origins rather it is more human as the demons saw in his spirit nothing out of the ordinary). then Cristian Moishe's where Tenmei Mikogami (the director of the yukai school) to ask the favor of moving daisuke the academy, Tenmei to gladly accept as Christian and Tenmei were known (if you want to find out amistar Cristian and Tenmei continue please read history). Daisuke will yukai Acedemia the confused, the bus driver mentions that he is the third man to come there, daisuke ignores him and goes directly to the school without thinking about what would come. daisuke in class peers what they saw strange, but Daisuke did not care much the only thing that had worried it was going to do as partners in the cafeteria he met with kurumu and mizore which simply did not pay much attention, in when daisuke he is amazed at her moka akashi with which I was saddened when he saw her with tsukune, and that's when I tripped over the food to Saizou Komiya (the ogre) so I was not enough a minute to escape Saizou Komiya chased together with peers to catch and there are encountered kokoa that annoying but daisuke apologizes and returns to run, there Daizuke intententa distract but it is useless, Saizou Komiya cornered him and transforms into his way of monster, there with his teammates try to attack daisuke and witnesses do not help for fear of being attacked without fight daisuke option and it is very agile, they are surprised because they felt his spirit and smell like a normal human but still daisuke faced them without any complications, Saizou Komiya attacked him with a super punch that almost takes off combaite, Ginei (the wolf) observed the fight, because he was shocked to see Daisuke fight that way without, transformation or no dark aura, just daisuke normal force used against them at the end but manages to overcome all wounded, but later ruby goes directly to help and tells daisuke to return to the enfermedia, Daisuke thought they were going to punish but it was not so because the fight against them in self-defense. then, the next day yukari chan goes to daisuke give notice to meet the new companion , as she told daisuke his friend tsukune wanted to know , happy daisuke but confused goes where the club of journalism for there to meet all group , Shizuka Nekonome ( Founding Teacher / Advisor) Tsukune Aono Moka Akashiya kurumu Kurono Yukari Sendo Ruby Tojo ( Staff / Assistant Adviser ) Mizore Shirayuki Kokoa Shuzen Fang Fang Huang . And that is where your adventure begins ORÍGINS Daisuke is technically human, not know much about its origins, not even know that his father was an archangel christian Moishe, fought alongside the three dark lords AkashaBloodriver Tenmei Mikogami Touhou Fuhai to beat Morlun brother dracula, a potentially greater than dracula very powerful vampire, also he was a friend of Issa Shuzen that despite being a murderer accompany Cristian Moishe in many missions because Issa knew exactly your goals, all in the end reached Morlun and Christian could beat him because he locked himself in a hellish prison for a long time while the whole group tried to reach Morlun, Cristian and Akasha had a little love affair that ultimately had no future as Cristian had another goal and not Akasha could be with even though she had fallen for him, Cristian told him that he was from a different world and I had to leave at the end of the mission, AkashaBloodriver Tenmei Mikogami Touhou Fuhai and issa Shuzen They said goodbye to him, just then issa time is interested in Akasha therefore met and after birth akashi moka, Cristian was not so long their way to find love because there he met a woman named saya he met in a their missions, so it fell in love with her and she loved him so Cristian leave his powers and immortality to be with her, there daisuke born but his mother dies in childbirth. Cristian end it only breeds without telling their origins verdadedos but soon ascertained by fellow Academy POWERS: OVERLOAD: the ability to generate power overload allows you to travez of breathing with allowing you to protect curses or effects of black magic which nobody knows besides a true angel that can protect or benefit , strength and mental ability aunmente overload ANGEL BLAST:Angel blast is a charge of positive energy to travez of breathing and soul angel , this allows you to create a small but concentrated beam eficasz be against any kind of demon does not matter whether or not depends on how and where disparate their damage combination of multiple cuffs : this attack is neither energy nor of mind is only a combination of fists as oraoraora Jotaro Kujo , despite being a simple movement can do very powerful daisuke this attack can cause untold pain and debility transformation angel: is one of its transformations Daisuke is able to emulate the skills of an angel including its wings (remember is not really an angel even though his father was a daisuke archangel has only the powers but not the divine spirit ) .aumenta their considerable skills but daisuke not know what you might be able Blood Original Vampire: This is a mutation to its left wing as Morlun was released from prison to avenge Cristian but died to save all the academy of a colossal explosion, Morlun by the human spirit but similar to the cristian, it goes straight up there, Tenmei Mikogami intercepts and faces Morlun but it was in vain, then tsukune moka and the others face and fail to do so, Daisuke finds and confused Morlun realizes he is the son Cristian, Morlun marveling faces Daisuke Daisuke with the ability angel would face but ultimately despite the effort you put no achievement defeat and was kidnapped by Morlun trophy and their experiments, Daisuke suffers excruciating torture for which Morlun injected their blood to see how they stand and that causes a mutation on the left wing, Tenmei Mikogami to do a search with all his companions to go to the castle Morlun, with immense pain daisuke use vampire blood to not feel pain and released , watches and daisuke Morlun copes and defeats but not killer as daisuke swear not to kill anyone and Morlun dies with its own destruction by volcanic lava was in the castle, moka and eventually finds him and his friends daisuke back to school =